Spinal disorders such as degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spinal disorders typically result in symptoms including pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility. For example, after a disc collapse, severe pain and discomfort can occur due to the pressure exerted on nerves and the spinal column. In another example, disorders of the sacroiliac joint can cause low back and radiating buttock and leg pain in patients.
Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, injection, mobilization, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. Surgical treatment of these spinal disorders includes fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy and implantable prosthetics. During surgical treatment, one or more rods may be attached via fasteners to the exterior of two or more vertebral members. Fasteners may also be attached to iliac bone. The present disclosure describes an improvement over these prior art technologies.